digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
TyrantKabuterimon
(En:) King of Insects |level=Mega |levelref=TyrantKabuterimon is treated as a Burst Mode Digimon in Digimon Masters. |levelcat=Burst Mode |type=Insect |attribute=Virus |family=Nature Spirits |family2=Jungle Troopers |from=HerculesKabuterimonDigimon Masters |partner=Keisuke Amasawa |enva=R. Martin Klein |envan=(All-Star Rumble) |g1=Kabuterimon-species }} TyrantKabuterimon is an Insect Digimon. It is the "King of Insects" (King of Bugs) which governs all Insect Digimon. Its stronghold, the "Under Forest", exists deep underneath the darkest forest, and it is said that it only moves at night. It is able to manipulate every Insect Digimon at will, so it almost never fights in person. Due to the high density Chrome Digizoid which compose its shell, it is thought to be impossible for ordinary Digimon to even scratch it. Attacks *'Shine of Bee'This attack is named "Shining Bees" in Digimon All-Star Rumble.: Emits a red-hot explosion from its entire body which is impossible to defend against, and instantly reduces all of its opponents to ash. *'Bee Cyclone': Summons all of its insect followers to construct an impenetrable wall of bugs. *'Insect Cannon' *'King Spiral' *'Insect Nightmare' Design TyrantKabuterimon is a legless Digimon with large, spiked and large forearms with chela-like blades above its clawed hands. Similar to a , it has a pair of horns that together resemble a dragon's head above its actual head, which has red eyes, with a cannon inside the pseudo-head's mouth. The thoracic horn has gray eyespots and a gray crest on top of it while its cephalic horn mimics a lower jaw. It has a sixteen pairs of glowing orange wings with eight that extend from its pauldrons and eight that extend from its waist. It is purple and black in coloration with blue muscle in the abdominal region. It has red eyes on its chest, an orange orb embedded in its abdominal region, and two small pairs of arms just above its waist. Its lower body is a long tail with two -like antenna on the sides under the wings and a stinger on the end of it. Etymologies ;TyrantKabuterimon (タイラントカブテリモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . Could also be a reference to a - a cruel and oppressive ruler, in reference to it being the king of insects and a virus attribute Digimon. *(Ja:) |甲虫|Kabutomushi}}. Fiction Digimon Mini Version 2 TyrantKabuterimon can digivolve from HerculesKabuterimon after 100 battles. Digimon Battle TyrantKabuterimon is a card digivolution, digivolving from . Digimon Masters TyrantKabuterimon is a Burst Mode-level Mercenary Digimon. TyrantKabuterimon digivolves from HerculesKabuterimon, once the "Tyrant Crow" has been applied to it. Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon Heroes! TyrantKabuterimon digivolves from the version of that digivolves from itself. Digimon Soul Chaser TyrantKabuterimon is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth TyrantKabuterimon is #258 and is a Plant Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from HerculesKabuterimon. Its special attack is Shine of Bee and its support skill is Nature Spirits, which increases from Plant type attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory TyrantKabuterimon is #258 and is a Plant Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from HerculesKabuterimon. Its special attack is Shine of Bee and its support skill is Nature Spirits, which increases from Plant type attacks by 15%. Notes and references